


Don't Tell Dad

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an awesome uncle, F/M, This isn't that kind of fic, birthday surprise, hope the formatting isn't too wonky, lol, my apologies ahead of time, nothing weird, publishing on my phone for the first time, what dad doesn't know won't hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Dean has an early birthday surprise for you, but isn't sure your overprotective dad will be happy with it... So he sneaks you out under the excuse of a "supply run"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Just something short I thought I'd publish this morning to pass time waiting for class. As I said in the tags, I've never published from my phone so I hope everything looks decent. Enjoy :)

* * *

  
You were lounging on the couch reading one of the books your dad had added to your pile for the latest hunt. Bored out of your mind, you had been on the same paragraph for the past ten minutes by the time your uncle had strolled up behind you and bent down to whisper something for only you to hear. “Follow my lead, Kiddo.” He quickly stood back up and cleared his throat. “Sammy,” He called, getting your dad’s attention. Seconds later Sam rounded the corner, a book in hand.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hey, we’re outta pretty much everything in here. Is it cool if I take Y/N with me for a supply run?”

 

“Dean, I just went shopping like three days ago.” Sam scoffed with a smile.

 

“Yeah, but we’re outta pie.”

 

“Come on, Dad, no pie for uncle Dean-o, that’s practically an emergency.” You added. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

 

“Fine, but don’t stay out too long. Make sure you have your cell phones, blades, a gun, and fake badges just in case, and Y/N you--”

 

“I know, I know, always listen to Uncle Dean and if he tells me to do something, do it because it could be life or death… Thanks dad.” You ran up and hugged him turning towards your room to grab your bag.

 

“Hey.” Dean’s voice made you turn to face him and he motioned you over, putting an arm around your shoulders and speaking quietly. “Go put your Heart band shirt on.” You looked at him, confused, and he shooed you off. “Come on, just go with it.”

 

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re plotting but I want her home safely in no more than four hours.”

 

“Yeah, Sure.” Dean agreed with empty commitment.

 

“I mean it, Dean.”

 

Dean was about to respond when you bounded back in the room with a wide smile on your face. “I’m ready… Bye, love ya Dad.” You called eagerly heading to the impala. Once in the precious car you turned to face Dean. “Okay, we’re clear now, what do you got up your sleeve?”

 

Dean smirked, “You’ll see.” He shifted into drive and pulled out of the garage. On the main road, you leaned forward to dig in the glove box for your sunglasses. “Hey.” Dean scolded, only halfway serious, “Stay outta there.”

 

“But I want my sunglasses.”

 

“Nah, you’ll be fine. It’s not even that bright out, and look at all the clouds.” You laughed, and shrugged off his weird behavior. An hour into the drive you cut the music midway through Dean’s rockin’ out and laughed when he cut off the note was currently belting.

 

“We’re obviously not going on a supply run, which I figured out before we left the bunker, but now we’re out of a Lebanon, and you’re being even more weird than normal. Please, please, please, Uncle Dean, will you please tell me what we’re doing?” He glanced over and saw the famous puppy dog eyes that you had, without a doubt, inherited from your dad.

 

“Fine, you know I can’t say no to the puppy dog eyes… I figured since you’re my niece and it’s my job to spoil you, and since you have awesome taste in music like your favorite Uncle… I would give you your sixteenth birthday present a couple weeks early.” He looked over again to see and excited smile consuming your entire face. “Go ahead and look in the glove box.” You shot forward to open it as quickly as your fingers would allow and pulled out an envelope with ‘Happy birthday Kiddo’ written in Dean’s handwriting. “Be careful when you tear that open.”

 

You held it up to the light and tore around the contents. Reaching inside, your hand met the glossy finish of your present. Pulling them out of the envelope, you could now see they were two tickets for a Heart concert in Wichita. You tried to process it and thank Dean but no words came to mind. You looked at him in disbelief and he smiled. “I--I don’t-- Are these real?” You gasped, finally finding words.

 

“Hell yeah, they’re real. Do you like ‘em?”

 

“Like ‘em? This is the best day of my life. I can’t believe I’m actually going to a concert. A freakin’ heart concert. Thank you so much!” You unbuckled and threw your arms around Dean, careful not to block his view of the road.

 

“Alright, alright, no chick flick moments.” He chuckled. “And buckle up, your dad's gonna kill me enough as it is I don’t need him knowing I let you get away without being buckled up too… And your welcome, Sweetheart. I know you’ve been wanting to go to a concert for a while.”

 

“Come on, uncle Dean, no chick flick moments.” You mocked, laughing at his shocked expression. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to a concert with you, this is gonna be so much fun.”

 

“If Sammy calls--”

 

“Don’t tell dad we’re at a rock concert?”

 

“I didn’t say that… just, let me break it to him.”


End file.
